


Art for "Exiles"

by DYlogger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART FOR ACBB 2015 -- There's a story told in the small, distant villages. A story of a lithe, pale young man who smells like smoke and walks the woods and doesn't eat or sleep. Some say he is a ghost who suffered a terrible wrong, and those stories are probably most accurate. Some talk about the three who ride out from a castle: a golden-haired prince; a kindly woman who wields a sword; a proud noblewoman who dreams. Some say they go to find the young man. Some say none of them are seen again. At least, that's how the stories goes.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Exiles"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [story_monger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_monger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698017) by [story_monger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_monger/pseuds/story_monger). 



> To archive users: please check the fic for fic warnings that do not apply to the art.
> 
> Making art for this fic was really fun! Huge thanks goes to story-monger for writing an amazing fic, being supportive during the art process, and making this fest fun and smooth - @everyone, I definitely recommend you go read the fic first as to avoid spoilers. I also have to thank the Merlin Chatzy group for feedback on the art and flailing over fanart nuances in general - I met some awesome people this year. Lastly, for organisng the entire fest, a huge thanks to the mods of aftercamlann.
> 
> 10/10 fest; would bang again. :D :D
> 
> [Crossposted to LJ](http://dylogger.livejournal.com/65652.html) | [Tumblr ](http://dylogger.tumblr.com/tagged/art-for-exiles)([1](http://dylogger.tumblr.com/post/127544053298/)) ([2](http://dylogger.tumblr.com/post/127544058103))

(Images are linked to their full size.)

Cover:  
[](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-QrZWw_d86hc/VZwhlckp3LI/AAAAAAAADMg/wd7VjBavnUs/s1600/Cover%2BStart.pnghttp://4.bp.blogspot.com/-QrZWw_d86hc/VZwhlckp3LI/AAAAAAAADMg/wd7VjBavnUs/s1600/Cover%2BStart.png)

Gwen dresses Morgana:  
  
  
Arthur and Gwen dance:  
  
  
Merlin saves Arthur:  
  
  
Gwen and Morgana share a kiss:  
  
[(this piece also on DeviantArt)](http://dylogger.deviantart.com/art/Exiles-557430029?ga_submit_new=10%253A1441041108)  
  
**(At this point, let me just say: everything from here on is hella spoilery so I would recommend reading the fic first!)**  
  
Ghostly!Merlin talks to Arthur:  
  
  
Dividers:  


  
  
Cover reprise for the end of the fic:  
  
  
**Bonuses!**  
  
The kiss illustration, but Gwen has a fancier dress:  
  
  
End cover w/o text:  



End file.
